


Enough scars

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Chris on the road to reconciliation circa season four. Have there been enough scars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough scars

Toby sighed. The man in front of him was some nobody. He had his dick out. Toby would deliver a blowjob as promised. He did as the man grunted and came.   
“Can I fuck you sometime?” asked the man. “I’ll pay you.”  
Toby nodded. Why not? He’d done the slut of Oz gig for weeks now and was getting tired of all the pro bono work. He had some regular johns now, besides Browne. One of them used a whip on him. This guy was harmless enough. He’d fucked and sucked his way around Em City and it was getting kind of old. Better than feeling empty he supposed. Keller would never forgive him.  
*  
Shemin who he’d done in the laundry turned up brutally slaughtered. Keller. He’d finally snapped. Toby knew it was him, and damn sure some part of him liked it. Chris still cared after all. He had a typically brutal way of showing it. Ah well, it was Oz. Love born in this place had a tendency to be cruel and unusual. Better than no love.  
*  
Toby told the nobody to get lost; guy didn’t seem to deserve to wind up dead. The whip guy he provoked into hitting him harder. Hell to pay he thought as the man fucked him hard against the washing machine and then used his belt in very creative ways. He braced himself as the man’s cock breached him with typical lack of care. He used it like a weapon, stabbing into Toby and then pulling it out like a sword from its sheath. The whipping was accompanied by various colorful epithets about his lack of valor. Sure enough the guy had his throat slit soon enough. So did Browne.  
*  
Ronnie Barlog. Old friend of Chris and all, and gullible as hell. Toby had real fun with him. Chris one-upping him didn’t really faze him. He’d get his own back. Learning that Ronnie was going to sell Chris out to the feds sealed the deal. He told Chris. Bye-bye pretty Ronnie. Guess you can never trust old friends in Oz. Especially if they get between you and the one you love most.  
*  
Back in the pod, their pod Toby had to muse over their mutual co-dependency. He supposed it was what the harsh environment bread. “Hey,” said Keller and put the stuff on the lower bunk. How familiar of him. “Hey,” said Toby. He decided to skip the interaction with Vern. Why should he talk to his son’s killer? Because that always worked out so well in the past? To please sister Pete. But that wasn’t reason enough anymore.  
“I missed you baby,” said Chris and kissed him.  
“Me too,” he answered. It was the middle of the day so it was hardly the time. Oh well, stealing moments was what they were used to.  
“Later,” said Toby, voice rich with promises.  
Chris gave him a look of burning longing and returned to a well-thumbed issue of Playboy. Miss Sally was probably on later as well.   
After lights out he had time to realize how messed up he was. Keller had killed his old friend; blood was still fresh on his hands. But he just didn’t care. Being back with Chris after all those meaningless escapades was enough.  
“So,” said Chris. “Guess you’ll be closing up shop now?”  
“Huh?”  
“No more screwing around with everyone in sight,” said Chris, voice deceptively flat.  
“You put a stop to that.”  
“Damn right I did. Guess you won’t tell the feds about me and Ronnie?”  
“No way. Or any of the others. Get the fuck over here Chris.”  
He did. “So,” he said teasingly “Were they as good as me?”  
“No.” Never. Browne had valued efficiency over technique, Shemin had bad breath and the others blurred into an indistinct mass. Keller looked at him with those piercing eyes and then leant in to kiss him breathless. No, no one was like this ever. Keller’s hands took over soon enough, stroking over bare skin, the back that had scars that had barely healed after the freaky guy’s whippings. “Who did this?” asked Chris.  
“You killed him.”  
“Oh good. Otherwise I’d have to whack him again. Aryan?”  
“Yeah. I kinda let him. I was out of my mind with grief.” Sometimes pain is better than numbness after all.  
“Shh..don’t worry. I got you now,” said Chris and leant in. He kissed the scars and traced them with his fingers. Toby remembered doing the same for Chris not so long ago. He shivered at the touch. Chris moved lower down until he was kneeling between Toby’s legs.  
“Yes,” said Toby, the one word he’d never said to the others. They just assumed it was okay. Chris took the length in his mouth and moved the tongue around. Toby sighed at the familiar heat rising inside. Yes. Just like coming home. His orgasm made him see stars.  
*  
Hank Schillinger’s body was never found just as Pancamo had promised. Toby felt a certain guilty relief at that. Chris was beside him and that was enough. Vern was still a threat, but he was less alone now.


End file.
